Haven't had Enough
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: One-Shot. WilliamxGrell loveliness.


**Haven't Had Enough.**

A/N: Oh William/Grell. How I love you. Stupid William, you're an idiot. I'm not putting the entire song in, because it's fairly redundant.

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting._

_That you and I may not be the best thing."_

"Will~" Grell sighed happily, clinging to the other mans arm. He smiled up at the uptight Shinigami with a small satisfied smirk, batting his eyelashes.

"Yes, Sutcliff?" William sighed, struggling to dislodge his arm from the crimson haired Shinigami's tight hold.

"Want to go to dinner with me tonight~?" Grell asked sweetly, holding William's arm tightly to his chest.

"No." William said shortly, watching the other mans smile drop instantly. He felt bad about it, the guilt rolled through his thoughts momentarily before he shook it off, taking his arm back from the shocked man. "It's not a good idea, Sutcliff."

"But why~?" Grell gasped, his hurt clear on his face.

"It's just not."

"_Exit, exit, _

_"Somehow I guessed it right, right._

_But I still want ya, want ya._

_Don't mean to taunt ya, _

_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya._

_You'll remember, return to sender, now."_

William felt bad of course, immediately even. He watched as tears dotted the feminine Shinigami's eyes before Grell jerked himself away, his heeled shoes thudding quietly over the carpeted hallway. William took a step forwards, his hand outstretched before he froze, his brows furrowing slightly. He dropped his hand and allowed it to swing limping by his side, his whole body numb.

He suddenly punched the wall next to him, startling a young Trainee coming down the hall. When the young mans cry reached William's ears, it was too late. The boy had spun and fled, speeding away from the clearly upset superior.

William took a deep breath, pushing up his glasses with his scythe before storming to his office quickly; the door slamming behind him. He sat heavily at his desk, his fingers trembling in front of him as his usually cold demeanor broke apart. His breathing hitched and he suddenly swept his arms across the desk, the large piles of paperwork crashing to the floor around him.

His fists slammed onto the hard desks surface, stinging his hands.

He was such an _idiot_! He loved Grell for god sake!

What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

"_Well, I wish we could go back one more time,_

_And begin it,_

_Back before I lost myself somewhere,_

_Somewhere in it."_

He pressed his gloved hands against his eyes, his heart relaxing as the throbbing pain took over. His vision dotted slowly, flashing at him with a mixture of white and black before he removed his hands, allowing everything to settle back into colour.

He took a deep breath, clenching at his head slightly as he pondered over what course of actions he should take from then forth with the crimson haired man. He had hurt Grell's feelings more often than not, and it was putting a strain on their relationship.

He was all too familiar with the icy silence they went to bed, Grell's back turned away from him. The silence was deafening.

William suddenly stood up, his feet carrying him quickly away from his messy office. His eyes darted around, looking for the familiar slim, girl like form of Grell.

His eyes fell on his back, the Shinigami's hair was a mess. His small shoulders trembled and the guilt hit William like a tidal wave, knocking the breath out of him.

He ran forward, his hand falling on Grell's shoulder.

The redhead whipped around, tears streaming down his shocked face.

"_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong._

_One last try,_

_I'ma get the ending right._

_You can stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough._

_Stuck so long now, _

_We just got the place wrong._

_No more last place, _

_You better get your story straight._

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough._

_You haven't had enough."_

William gripped Grell tightly to him, crushing the smaller Shinigami to his chest as he put a gloved finger under his chin. Grell gasped quietly as he looked up, his tear streaked eyes startled.

William pressed his lips lovingly against his partners, closing his eyes. He felt Grell freeze for a moment before thawing against him, pressing himself closer to William's chest. His hands gripped the taller mans coat, drawing him closer. They both moaned lowly at the same time as William wrapped his arm tightly around Grell's waist, drawing him even closer to his own body.

"I love you." William growled, breaking away slightly before Grell's lips captured his own once more a moment later.

"I know." Grell whispered, wrapping his arms around William's neck. "I love you too, _idiot_."

William felt his heart swell and his pulled back, his eyes drifting lovingly over the other mans. He lifted a hand and gently wiped away his drying tears. "I'm sorry…I was wrong. Lets go to dinner."

Grell cried out happily, throwing himself into his arms.

William chuckled softly, cradling the familiar body to his own.

"_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,_

_You and I might just be the best thing."_

**Reviews make me happy. Make me happy?**


End file.
